


Balls to the wall

by elzed



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzed/pseuds/elzed
Summary: A drablet written in 2012 (so there was another ficlet in the tank...). Set in season 1. Unbetaed...
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Balls to the wall

“You’ve never played strip triad?” Starbuck says, disbelieving, and the grin that lights up her face should warn Lee off immediately.

He shrugs, unwilling to let her have the upper hand.

“No time like the present, right?”

Next to him, Helo nudges Fairplay and whispers something in her ear, which sets her off in a fit of giggles. Lee pretends not to hear.

“Well, Apollo, you’ve come to the right place for your first experience,” Starbuck cackles, dealing the cards swiftly. “You better be wearing a lot of layers.”

It doesn’t take long for him to regret his folly.

“If you have full colors again, Starbuck, I swear I’m out of here. There’s no way you could…”

“Careful Apollo, you don’t want to accuse me of cheating.”

The grin is insolent as ever, her eyes mischievous under her unruly mop of blonde hair, and Lee takes a deep breath. Already he’s down to a single tank, underwear and a lone left sock, just ahead of Helo (two socks) and behind Fairplay, who’s down to her bra and panties. As far as he can tell Starbuck’s dropped her boots, and nothing else.

He should have known better.

Half an hour later, he’s barefoot and shirtless, and on the verge of calling it a night, like Fairplay did last round, but Helo eggs him on.

“Fortune favors the brave, Apollo!”

“Yeah, and you still have a shirt to lose. I’m one duff hand away from being butt naked.”

“Or one good hand, depending on where you’re sitting,” Starbuck adds, already shuffling the pack. “So? Is it just me and Helo, flyboy?”

Lee rolls his eyes.

“Deal me in.”

He gets some killer cards for a change, and the game looks like it’s turning to his advantage long enough for him to recover a couple of tanks, much to Starbuck’s chagrin. Another round, and Helo has to remove his underwear, revealing a stealthy jockstrap underneath.

“Now that, Agathon, is what I call cheating,” Starbuck says, stern.

“Playing with you? That’s what I call smart. And I bet you wish you’d thought of it, Apollo,” Helo says, at which Lee can only nod dumbly.

It all goes downhill from there – Helo makes his escape before he has to remove what little coverage is left, and it’s down to Starbuck in her bra, and Lee, bare-chested in his shorts again.

Since Helo’s departure, he’s become uncomfortably aware that he and Starbuck are alone in a room, with very little clothing – and the prospect of even less in a second – and that his cock has taken a sudden interest in the proceedings.

“You are bullshitting me,” she says, after he makes an unconvincing attempt at bluffing – undermined by an atrocious hand. “I’ll see you.”

She spreads her cards on the table, and it’s three on a run again. He’s got nothing.

“I bet you’re not wearing a jockstrap, are you?”

Lee’s looking at her, at her mouth, at the flash of tongue as she gives him a wide dirty grin, her eyes raking up and down his bare torso with undisguised appreciation, and he can’t help it, he’s getting harder. Frak this.

“No,” he says, getting up, and as Starbuck’s eyes flicker to his crotch and back up to meet his, they darken.

He counts to three in his head, slides his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, under her avid gaze, and slowly pulls them down, letting his cock spring free. It’s oddly liberating – he feels raw, exposed, and brutally honest. It’s not like he can pretend any more. Starbuck in turn doesn’t say anything – no taunt, no jest, just the sound of her breathing, loud in the quiet room, as he kicks the underpants off and turns around, giving her a slow twirl.

“Happy?” he asks her, and he can see her licking her lips before she nods once, cheeks flushed.

He stares back at her, at her shining eyes, at the nipples standing at attention under her bra; he thinks if he decided to kiss her now, he might even get away with it but he’s equally attracted and terrified by the prospect, so he starts gathering his discarded clothing and shoes instead. He’s done here.

“I gotta admit, Lee,” she says as he reaches the door, her voice low, “I didn’t think you’d do it. You showed some balls there.”

The sound of her laughter follows him down the corridor.


End file.
